Heretofore prior art has consisted of a multitude of arrow heads and particularly broadheads used for hunting. The prior art has consisted of numerous efforts to simplify assembly of razor sharp blades in a central core element which mounts to the shaft of the arrow. The numerous configurations show various blade shapes, quantities, and interlocking means. The major problem presented while hunting with such arrows and broadheads is that after the animal has been hit, such as a deer, the animal will run and then must be tracked. The animal will slowly bleed to death but not until after running a great distance and many times will never be found by the hunter due to difficulty tracking the animal. Tracking is very difficult because the hole in the animal is limited to approximately the size of the arrow shaft. This hole in the animal seals itself around the arrow shaft due to the clotting of the blood around the wound. The animal will run a great distance as already mentioned, and will die from internal hemorrhaging and damage to life support organs. Our invention precludes these problems without affecting the performance of the arrow and its accuracy in flight.